


Each Other's

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Oral Sex Either, Praise Kink, no anal sex, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Hinata loves the way Noya's ears turn red when he says nice things to the libero. He figures out why when they have a movie night together.





	Each Other's

“Noya senpai is the coolest!” Hinata exclaims, slowing to a walk beside his upperclassman. Shouyou started his compliments as simply that; ways to express his admiration. It evolved from there after Hinata noticed that his praises made the libero blush to the tips of his ears and stutter to the point of just snapping his jaw shut. Those are the moments that Shouyou lives for now, aside from spiking volleyballs.

“Sh-Shouyou, y-you sh-shouldn’t say th-things like th-that,” Nishinoya weakly protests to the redhead. “It’s s-so embarrassing.”

“Are you still coming over to watch movies?” Hinata asks innocently. Noya can only muster a nod of confirmation. “This is going to be so much fun!”

Most of the trip to Shouyou’s house is spent in a comfortable silence with a few comments and conversations sprinkled here and there. The weather is cool and enjoyable in the mountains as they journey on.

“Mom, I’m home and I brought Nishinoya,” Hinata calls out as they remove their shoes.

“Shouyou!” Natsu calls back, running around the corner to the entryway. “Noya!” Hinata stoops down to give her a hug and Noya ruffles her hair. “Dinner is ready.”

“Lead the way little lady,” Shouyou says warmly, motioning for Noya to follow him.

Dinner is a nice affair once everyone gets through the usual pleasantries. The two boys talk about volleyball practice and their plans for Friday movie night. While Noya chats with his mom, Hinata swaps his fruit for Natsu’s vegetables and the siblings smile at their own antics.

After cleaning up and bathing, the boys bid the other Hinata family members a good night and settle onto a futon in front of the TV in Shouyou’s bedroom. They curl up under the thick blankets, heads propped up on a multitude of pillows, as the first action movie starts.

Almost halfway through the movie, Shouyou inches his body over towards his friend. “Yuu is so warm,” he whispers. The familiar red colors Noya’s ears as Hinata’s breath ghosts over his cheek. He can feel the libero shiver and see the way his breath hitches in his chest. It’s only then that a startling thought crosses his mind. Nishinoya reacts to Hinata’s praise differently from everyone else’s because he like, likes Shouyou.

With a smug smile, Hinata presses his body against the other man’s and slings an arm over his waist, splaying his fingers across the lean muscles of his stomach. “You’re my favorite person, Senpai. You are amazing.”

Yuu makes no effort to remove Hinata’s arm from its place on his body. Instead he turns to look at Shouyou for a moment before darting up to peck a kiss to the redhead’s lips. Noya doesn’t get away that easily though as Hinata chases after him and claims his lips again.

While their tongues explore each other’s mouths and their hands grope blindly on each other’s bodies, Shouyou rolls over and settles between Yuu’s legs. They grind against one another as they make out, muffling whimpers and soft groans.

Hinata toys with the waistband of Noya’s bottoms for a minute before pulling away long enough to give him a look that asks for permission. The answer is Yuu raising his hips. Delightedly, Shouyou pulls the pajama pants and boxer briefs off of the libero, discarding his own in the process. He lets his eyes rove over his freshly unwrapped gift that is Nishinoya’s half naked body.

“So gorgeous,” Hinata purrs, letting his hands slide over Noya’s thighs to his hips. The way Yuu turns his head to the side is cute and endearing to Shouyou. “That won’t do, Senpai,” he chides playfully as he grabs Noya’s chin to bring their gazes back together. Leaning down, Hinata glides his tongue along Yuu’s bottom lip and murmurs, “stop hiding from me. You’re so beautiful and I want to appreciate you.”

Noya doesn’t get the opportunity to protest because Hinata devours him in a hot needy kiss as he thrusts his hips forward, rubbing their erections together. Both of them bow their backs at the sudden rush of electric between them, bringing their bodies closer in a shockwave of pleasure.

Tentatively, Shouyou wraps his hands around their leaking cocks and gently collects the precum from the tips. He spreads it over them with a couple of test strokes. Yuu has his nails in Shouyou’s shoulder blades while chewing his lip to muffle his mewls as Hinata kisses his neck before biting and sucking on it.

“You feel so good against me,” Hinata praises quietly, thrusting into his hand steadily, rubbing fulling against Noya’s arousal each time. “Nishinoya Yuu, you’re the best senpai. No one else is as wonderful as you. Am I truly worthy of your affections?” There is no answer so Shouyou pays extra attention to the head of Noya’s cock. “Be a good boy and tell me.”

Nishinoya arches his back and pushes his erection through Hinata’s hand again as his nails drag down the redhead’s back. “Y-yes, o-only you Sh-Shou.”

The scratches are a dull pain in the back of Hinata’s mind as he works his hand over them in sure, quick strokes that are urged on by the needy whines buried in his collarbone as Noya’s body tenses up.

“Is my sweet baby going to come? Fall apart for me, I’ve got you.” Shouyou grits his teeth to stop the moan attempting to force itself from him loudly when he feels Noya’s cock twitch against his fingers.

Nails claw at his back again and Hinata falls forward, sinking his teeth into Yuu’s shoulder as a growl rips from his chest. His own erection throbs in his palm, spilling himself with the man beneath him.

Hinata lets go of them and sits up to see Nishinoya’s wrecked expression. His cheeks are red, and his shirt is soaked with sweat and cum. Reaching down, he caresses Yuu’s cheek with a sweet smile. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Saturday’s practice match comes too early for the libero and decoy as they trudge over the mountain while the sun rises above the horizon.

Half-asleep, both of them strip down to change into their uniforms, pausing at a loud snort of laughter from behind them.

“Hey, how was movie night?” Tanaka asks jovially from his spot beside Daichi who is staring at them.

“It was good,” Noya answers with a yawn. Something seems to click for the sleepy cinnamon rolls who begin to check over each other’s bodies. “Sorry for scratching you,” he mumbles.

“I like it,” Shouyou admits quietly. “Sorry for biting you.”

“I wish you would do it more,” Noya murmurs in reply.

Tsukishima clears his throat as they dress. “What did you watch?”

The smirk the blonde gives them gets under their skin. Shouyou beats Noya to the answer though, “we watched each other get off.” He looks at Yuu with wide eyes and receives a high five and a kiss on the lips. Hinata grabs Noya’s hand as they leave the club room.

“At least we know who is on top and who is on bottom,” Tanaka comments with an amused grin. Suga takes it as the perfect opportunity to hit him in the back of the head with a volleyball.


End file.
